Abandonânduţi vederea
by ZAFT Girl
Summary: Vedere. Lumea poate fi multe lucruri, dar cum o vedem depinde de ce vedem majoritatea vieţii. Aşa de puţin timp..." Neji wants to help Sasuke, who's life has been painfull. Scrisă în limba română! English version available. SHOUNEN-AI LEMON.


Yuki: Acest text este tradus din limba engleza de Yuki. Ea foloseşte acest cont cu un scriitor engleză. Vă rugăm să comentariu pe acest fanfiction, dacă vrei mai mult. Noi de fapt sper sa-ti placa aceasta poveste. În limba engleză şi versiunea originală este găsit AICI: .net/s/5221016/1/Relinquish_Your_Sight.

Aki: We will make more fanfictions if you ask us to! (Vom face mai multe români fanfictions daca soliciti!) ENJOY! 3

* * *

Vedere. Lumea poate fi multe lucruri, dar cum o vedem depinde de ce vedem majoritatea vieţii. Aşa de puţin timp petrecem simţind lumea. Floare este colorată, dar este si catifelată? O lume fără culoare este plictisitoare, dar ce despre viaţa fizică? Nu poate să fie tot aşa de placută? Băiatul este frumos, puternic şi singur. Familia lui a fost ucisă şi el a gasit corpurile lor şi a văzut amintirea morţii lor. Înseamnă aceasta că el vede lumea plină de moarte, decât viaţă? El a fost marcat de demoni. Cât de cutremurător. Ochii lui negrii sunt atât de trişti, vreau să-l consolez. Ultimul din clanul campion Uchiha, acum familia mea a luat numele acela. Îl iubesc, nu-i aşa? Văzându-l mişcând, felul în care ochii lui pustii privesc lumea. Îl privesc cu ochii contrari, atât de luminoşi şi pali. Într-o zi vreau să schimb acea lume întunecată în care el trăieşte, vrea ca el sa se uite in ochii mei şi să vadă contrariul. Ce simte el?

Ascult praful şi pietrele cum trosnesc sub tălpile picioarelor mele când merg pe străzile aglomerate ale satului, apusul soarelui începuse să acopere lumea în întuneric într-o explozie de roşu, portocaliu, roz si mov, colorând lumea în nuanţele amestecate ale cerului. Pot să aud conversaţiile călătorilor, fermierilor, comercianţilor , si trecătorilor în timp ce merg, luând-o la stănga pe lângă râu iau calea cea lungă spre casă. Ochii mei admiră culorile maronii si pământii alea clădirilor, decorate cu felinare, talismane de noroc, vase si covoraşe, până la încetul râu curgător, si la copaci, păsări şi la o pisică dormind pe iarbă şi frunze sub un acoperiş. Una dintre păsări a zburat de pe un cablu pe altul şi sa aşezat langă o pasăre care stătea singură. M-am simţit jelos pe ele. Ochii mei au început să admire din nou, m-am oprit. Vântul mi-a ciufulit părul meu închis la culoare. El stătea acolo, pe partea cealaltă a râului unde erau câteva rânduri de barci. Stătea pe margine, pantofii lângă el, picioarele scufundate in apa curată si curgătoare. Mi-a simţit ochii privindu-l şi sa uitat in sus, privindu-mă in ochii. Am crezut că am văzut un mic zambet formându-se pe buzele lui. Mi-a facut cu mâna. Inima mi-a sărit. Se părea că mă chema la el. A trebuit să mă decig dacă să-i spun că lumea nu este rea si plina de răzbunare. Am vrut să-l ating. Cu un mic sprint pe partea râului, am sărit forţându-mi chakra in tălpile picioarelor, si aterizând in mijlocul râului. Am mers puţin mai repede decât de obicei si m-am aşezat lângă el.

-"Bună Neji, drăguţ din partea ta sa mi te alături."A zâmbit pe jumătate. "Mi-am dat seama că te uiţi mult la mine."

Nu eram sigur de ce şi-a formulat propoziţia aşa de neatent. El nu a fost niciodată prietenos, normal el împingea orice companie la o parte. "Pâi..." M-am oprit. Încă nu eram sigur ce să spun. Sigur un răspuns scurt nu era de-ajuns.

-"Neji, aş vrea să te intreb ceva" Se uita la ceva in umbrele apei şi nu a spus nimic pentru câteva momente şi apoi s-a întors privindu-mă direct in ochi mei abli, găurind o bariera în sufletul meu, cum uni spun că byakugan-ul meu face. "Cum te simţi cand eşti împrejurul meu?" Schimbarea deschiderii si personalităţii lui era indiferentă pentru mine.

-"Eu, eu..."

-"E o intrebare simplă"

Mi-am întors capul spre ochii lui întrebătorii, uitându-mă după un răspuns care ar fi o inevitabilă minciună. Tăcerea mea a fost lungă si ciudată, am continuat sa ne privim in ochi. "Eu, eu cred" adevărul cuvintelor mele a fost înăbusit, ca şi cum limba mi-a fost luată din gură, cand el şi-a împins buzele împotriva buzelor mele trecându-şi limba catifelată peste a mea si apoi retrăgânduş-o. Mi-a luat cuvintele din gură.

-"Spune"... el a spus după ce şi-a lins buzele. "Te rog, spune. Nu mă face să mai aştept"

-"Te rog, ia durerea blestemelor mele, chiar dacă numai pentru un moment. Pot să îndur numai atâta durere în viaţa mea. Moartea parinţilor mei, trădarea fratelui meu, şi lumea care Orochimaru mi-a pus-o în faţa mea mulţi ani inainte, înainte sa devin un Konoha-nin încă o dată. Spune. Spune Neji, te rog..."

Deci el şi-a dat seama că eu i-am simţit durerea vieţii lui negre? Îmi amintesc, înainte ca Naruto să-mi rupa credinţa mea în destin ca să încep o viaţă nouă. Se părea că Sasuke era aproape să se prăbuşească, sticla neagră din ochii lui începuse să se crape, sunt acesta lacrimi care ameninţă să curgă? Tăcerea mea părea să-l facă nervos. "Sasuke...tu simţi ceva pentru mine?"

-"Da." a spus "Te rog, te rog..."

-"Te iubesc Sasuke." Cu asta Sasuke sa mutat ca să se aşeze pe piciorul meu uitându-se în ochii mei şi ma îmbrăţişat, îngropandu-şi faţa în umărul meu.

-"Mulţumesc," a şoptit. S-a aplecat să mă sărute din nou, dar ştiind că mai devreme s-au mai trâziu cineva o să vină şi o să ne vadă, l-am oprit cu degetele mele pe buzele lui şi am spus, "Nu aici" şi el mi-a lins, delicat, degetele. Sasuke sa ridicat şi a stat în timp ce eu am facut la fel. L-am invitat la mine acasă, dar el a insistat sa ne ducem la a lui. Nu am fost niciodata la vila Uchiha, care avea o populaţie de unu şi spiritele morţilor.

Ne-am petrecut după-amiaza stand la mica masă de bucătărie, bând ceai. Am stat unul lângă celălalt în lumina lunii, privind lumea de afară întunecându-se. M-am uitat la Sasuke care se uita rece la ceaşca lui fierbinte de ceai, demoni lui au venit inapoi să-l bântuie odată cu întunericul. Mi-am pus ceaiul jos si m-am intors, miscându-mi geninchii ca să-l privesc. S-a uitat in sus in directia mea şi apoi înapoi la ceaiul lui. Mi-am pus degetele sub barba lui, făcându-l să se uite la mine.

-"Ţi-ar plăcea ca eu să-ţi face demoni să dispară, Sasuke?"

-"Nu este nimic ce tu poţi să faci." Simţind că nu am nici o cale să îndepărtez indiferenţa lui Sasuke, mi-am închis buzele cu ale tânărului şi l-am forţat pe podea. Sasuke a încercat să mă dea la o parte dar până la urmă şi-a închis ochii.

I-am dat bandana jos de pe frunte, aruncând-o câţiva metrii, aterizând cu un zgomot când metalul a lovit podeaua.

M-am uitat în ochii lui, se uitau la mine intens, părând frustraţi ca am oprit sărutul. Şi-a ridicat o mână pe care o ţinea deasupra capului său şi mi-a dat bandana jos şi apoi cu două mâini cordoanele de piele care erau deasupra frunţii mele bandajate. A încercat să-mi dea jos bandajele dar nu a putut, aşa că a luat un kunai şi le-a tăiat, aruncând kunai-ul şi bandajele pe podea lângă bandanele noastre. Părul meu căzuse pe faţa lui, Sasuke mi la dat după ureche şi apoi mi-a tras fata mai aproape de a lui. M-a sărutat pentru un moment şi eu am întrerupt sărutul mişcându-mi limba pe piele lui sărată, începuse să transpire, şi am continuat pe gâtul lui. A gâfâit.

-"Neji" a gâfâit "Mai mult"

I-am dat jos tricoul lui negru, fără culoare în împrejurimi. Înainte să-mi dea voie să continui lingându-i pielea lui pală a insistat ca tricoul meu sa fie dat jos, asa că mi l-am dat jos. Sasuke şi-a pus mâinile deasupra capului, pe când eu stăteam sprijinit pe un cot şi cu cealaltă mână puţin mai sus de mijlocul lui Sasuke, pentru balanţă. M-am lăsat pe spate pentru un moment ca să apreciez corpul bine făcut al lui Sasuke şi apoi am lins inconjurlui sfârcului său când el a gâfâit. De fiecare dată când ating un loc sensitiv pe corpul lui, clavicula, sfârcurile, buricul, mandibula, el gafaie, de fiecare dată când face asa mă face să-l vreau şi mai mult.

Am asumat că Sasuke vroia mai mult deasemenea, pentru că am simţit ceva tare care mă închioldea în abdoment, cand m-am frecat de corpul lui, el a gemut. Era cel mai deşteptător lucru pe care la făcut până acum. În cele din urmă mi s-a sculat şi mie. Întărirea penisului meu era dureroasă si zvâcnea în pantalonii mei. Nu vroiam să impun o legatura sexuală tânărului, dar Sasuke a gemut ce vroiam să aud "Mai mult," scoţând cu greutate fiecare silabă când mi-a apăsat pe corpul meu transpirat cu mâinile. I-am dat pantalonii jos şi chiloţii. Chiar dacă eram aproape dezbrăcaţi, şi cu briza rece a noptii se părea că devinea tot mai cald.

Momentul pe care l-am aşpteptat era aici. Sasuke părea ca şi cum ar înebuni dacă nu continuam cu ce am început. M-am uitat la el pentru un moment, în ochii aceştia, vroiam să savurez acest moment, sunetul brizei nopţii şi respiraţia lui Sasuke şi mirosurile unice pe care le purtau erau intoxicante. Senzatia bărbatului dezbrăcat de sub mine, catifelat şi cald şi gustul trupului lui Sasuke zăbovea in gura mea.

-"Grăbeşte-te," Sasuke a spus, "grăbeşte-te, nu pot să mai aştept"

Mi-am întins mâna sub mine şi l-am mângâiat pe Sasuke cum a tresărit si gemut, "O Doamne, o Doamne!" se simţea mai bine ca oricând. Eram păcătoşi, dar se simţea aşa de bine. Sasuke, în acest moment, se părea că îşi ignora toti demoni. Sasuke şi-a lăsat mainile mai jos şi mia împins pieptul şi s-a ridicat cum i-am dat drumul. A stat şi şi-a întins picioarele, mi-a spus "linge", aşa că am ascultat. Doar vârful la început şi dupa aceea lungimea, Sasuke s-a lăsat pe mâini şi şi-a aruncat capul pe spate, părul lui care era odată ţepos, acum era drept de la transpiraţie. Am continuat să ascult cum geme cu pasiune şi apoi m-am uitat la el şi m-am retras pentru un moment, apoi i-am luat tot penisul în gură şi am inceput să sug atât cât am putut de tare. Imediat, Sasuke a tresărit, s-a ridicat şi mi-a ţinut caput ţipând şi gâfâind "Neji! Neji, o-opreşte-te o să...-Ah!" un tremur a trecut prin corpul lui şi a ejaculat în gura mea, era fierbinte şi sărată, şi eu am înghiţit-o apoi i-am luat faţa lui Sasuke în palme şi l-am sărutat.

-"Deci, cum a fost?" am întrebat, apăsandu-mi nasul de al lui, amândoi respirând cu greutate.

Sasuke a chicotit, "Minunat", m-a sărutat in fugă, "dar aş vrea mai mult."

-"O" am râs, "Mâine, îţi promit."

-"Nu la asta mă refeream, pisoiaş" Sasuke m-a împins uşor pe spate si el a început să mi-o sugă la fel de tare ca mine. Am inceput să mă simt niţel ameţit cum am început să ţip şi sa-l ţin pe Sasuke cum am făcut inainte. Şi-a mişcat limba in jur făcându-mă să ţip mai mult şi am ejaculat in gura lui. A fost surprins de gust şi mi-a scuipat sperma, repede în mâinile lui, ştergându-şi limba cu spatele palmei.

Am râs, "Sasuke, blegule, hai să te curăţăm," m-am ridicat şi am luat un prosop din sertar şi l-am şters pe Sasuke.

* * *

Yuki: Mulţumesc! Citeşte din nou şi REVIEW!

Aki: I hope you liked the fanfiction! We read English/Romanian emails/messages!


End file.
